Bananas
by takai-megami-chan
Summary: Matsuda brings L some bananas, but Light hates the fruit. It turns out that they do provide some fun...LIGHTxL! YAOI! BOYONBOY! If you don't like, be respectful! Oneshot for now, may become oneshot collection later. !I've added on a chapter! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Bananas. Matsuda just had to bring bananas. As if it wasn't bad enough that Light hated bananas with the intensity of a thousand suns, L happened to have a taste for the damned things. Light sighed. But it wasn't so bad was it? There were only about five bunches…and an average of six bananas to each bunch…which came out to only about…30 bananas. That was thirty more bananas than Light could stand. And then there was the fact that L had already devoured 3 bananas in the exact same, slow, and almost sensual way. He peeled the fruit almost reverently before slowly biting the top off and chewing slowly. Light watched, slightly disgusted and more than a little turned on as L finished yet another banana.

"L, why are you eating so many bananas at once? Aren't you worried you'll get a stomachache?" L looked at him, his expression adorably confused.

"If you would take a closer look, Light-kun, you would see that these bananas are at the peak of ripeness. It would be a shame if I didn't eat them now and they became old would it not?" Satisfied with his answer, L took a bite of his banana. Light could do nothing but stare at the man, his self control slipping. He noticed L had a small bit of banana clinging desperately to the corner of his mouth and found himself leaning towards him, the only thought in his mind to lick first the speck of banana and then move on to his full, pink lips.

"Light-kun?" L's voice jolted Light back to awareness. He was close enough to smell the banana on his breath and scooted back before his control slipped more.

It seemed like it had been forever since he hadn't had to worry about what he did in front of the detective, and the stress was beginning to wear on him.

"Y-you have…there's some banana…" L's eyes widened. His pink tongue slipped from between rosy lips and caught the offending food, pulling back into the warm cave of his mouth.

"Ah, thank you, Light-kun. That could've been highly embarrass-Mmph!" Light cut L off, pressing his lips to his superior's. He slid his hand to cup L's ear, so that the edge of it was just barely on his pulse. His other hand was on L's back, pulling the slender man towards him, needing as much as he could get. It seemed like hours before L reacted, and not in any way Light had ever hoped anticipate.

Slipping his arms around to encircle Light's body, L moaned into the kiss, letting Light slip his tongue into the wet, warm, darkness of his mouth. Straining into the air between the boys' respective office chairs, they clashed, battling for dominance, little moans slipping past the lips of both, unchecked. Light won when L's strange posture knocked his chair off balance, sending him careening forward onto Light's lap. Light smirked when L's legs wrapped around his waist. Suddenly, Light felt L grind forwards, pressing their hips together.

"Guh!" he moaned, feeling his arousal pulse with pleasure, and he pushed up, pressing against L, making him moan in return. They continued their push and pull until it became clear that they wanted-needed- more than just touches.

"Bedroom…" L panted, motioning to the open door, beyond which lay the bed they shared. He started to climb from Light's lap but Light shook his head and held L firmly in place.

In response to L's confused glance, Light slowly stood up, making sure he wouldn't drop the man in his arms. He reverently carried him to their room and laid him down on the quilt, crawling up so his knee was between L's legs and his lips were within easy distance. He gave them a quick kiss before moving down to suck gently on his exposed throat, eliciting a gasp and a moan as he sucked harder. As he continued, he began to slide L's shirt up as far as the material would allow. He moved to the hollow at the base of his neck and dipped his tongue into it, beginning to slide L's shirt up and over his head, slipping his arms, one at a time, through their respective holes. He sat back and let his fingers dance across L's chest as his eyes quietly devoured every iota of flushed and pink skin. Finally his eyes came to rest on L's face, taking in the flushed and parted lips and pink cheeks. He quickly moved to remove L's pants, eager for more. L lifted Light's chin so they were eye to eye, kissing him softly. Instead of taking the time to undo all the buttons on his shirt, L grabbed the hem and pulled the offending material up and over his soon-to-be-lover's head, moving to unbuckle his belt in the blink of an eye. Light chuckled, and began to slip L's pants down, gently tugging upwards to incite him to raise his hips, making it possible to remove to pants fully. With a little shock, Light discovered L did not wear underwear. He grinned, taking in L's large size. L tugged at the hem of Light's pants, mumbling something about needing help removing them. L helped Light struggle out of his pants and boxers, tossing them across the room, readily diving into passionate kisses and frantic touches.

"Ohh, L! Gods, L, I need you now!" Light clenched on to the smaller detective, grinding and pressing his crotch in time with L.

"Nngh…Ryuzaki…"

"What?"

"Nngh…ah! I said, call me Ryuzaki…" L was breathless beneath him, writhing and arching his back, anything to get closer to Light.

"Y-yes, of course! Ohh, L-Ryuzaki!" Just as Light was about to slide into L, he stopped.

"Lube? Is there any lube?"

"What? Lube? No, just-ah!-just go ahead…"

"Damnit…it's gonna hurt you more without it…." L's eyes slid open. Pain? Wasn't sex supposed to be pleasurable? "Ah well, this'll have to do…" L winced, waiting for the pain to slice through him. Nothing happened and he peered at Light in confusion. Light sat above him, sweating and breathing heavily, his fingers in his mouth, moistening them with his own saliva. L felt his stomach muscles clench and the pressure in his erection double as he watched Light withdraw the digits, a strand of saliva trailing after. Leaning forward, Light slipped one finger into L's entrance.

"Nngh!" L tensed, the feeling unfamiliar but not entirely unwelcome. Slowly, Light slid another finger in, gently stretching to make the third less painful. As he slid it in, he paused; making sure L was as comfortable as possible, before making scissoring motions. After a short time had passed, L began to react to the digits, pressing against them and rolling his hips. Light could feel his arousal pulse in every inch of his body, the sight of L flushed and moaning almost too much to bear.

"Are you ready?" L nodded, releasing a strangled moan. Slowly, Light moved past the ring of tight muscle at L's entrance, making him wince and cling to Light. Once he was fully sheathed, he used all his willpower not to pull out and ram back in as hard as he could.

"Hh…god, Ryuzaki, you feel so good! Light waited as patiently as possible for L to become accustomed to the feel of his cock inside his ass. After a while, L began to shift, trying to slip Light deeper inside of him.

"N-now, Light-kun…" Light grinned, choking out a laugh.

"Even now, you use honorifics…heh…"

"This is not time for-ah! - jokes, Light…-kun…"

"Of course…" Light slowly pulled back, eliciting an excited gasp and a moan from L. Trying as hard as he could not to use all of his force, Light plunged straight into L, burying himself in hot, tight heat. He moaned; bursts of light popping in front of his closed eyes. The next time he sheathed himself, L let out a shriek of pleasure.

Chuckling, Light mumbled, "Found it…" He pulled out and slammed back in, hitting L's spot once more. They settled into a fevered rhythm, their pace picking up with each thrust. Slowly, the pressure in L's abdomen increased, threatening to make him explode.

"L-light-kun…gh….I think I'm going…insane!" He screamed again, careening over the edge. He came, his walls clenching around Light, sending him over the edge as well.

"Ohhh god! Ryuzaki…!" Panting and exhausted in the aftermath, they collapsed into each other's arms, kissing and whispering sweet words. Suddenly, Light started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I hate bananas. But you taste like bananas."

"So?"

"Bananas aren't so bad after all."

A/N: Yaoi…writing it is such a hate/love thing for me. It's so hard to find the right phrases and such. I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe I said "cock inside his ass"! I hate using those kinds of words…although I'm not opposed to reading them…I just don't like the way they sound…but anyway, I started this like forever ago and when I went to read some new LightXL fic's, I was shocked to find the most recent one was from last month! I decided to remedy that, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	2. Chapter 2 SPECIAL TIDBIT

I'm baaa-aaack! Sorry it's been ages but I have no time to write…and I just haven't been feeling incredibly inspired…excuses, excuses. But here we go!

"Oh man…that was quite possibly the most awkward conversation I have ever had with my father…" Light chuckled in embarrassment and lay back on the blankets. L stayed silent and Light cast a glance in the direction of the detective. His brow was furrowed beneath the wild mane of dark hair. "What?"

L looked up, startled. "Light-kun…your father said that we were…lovers…is this what we are now, because of what we did?"

Light blushed, entirely unprepared for the question. "Well, I suppose so…but…I think to truly be lovers…you'd have to love me."

L cocked an eyebrow. "Do you love _me_, Light-kun?"

Light spluttered, his face turning a deep crimson. "I-I never said…I just- we did…what?"

"When you said that _I'd _have to love you, you made it sound as if I was the only undecided party in the equation. I figured that there is an 85 chance that you love me and you're trying to get me to say it first." He allowed a small smile to curve his lips and continued, "So, Light-kun, do you love me?" L rose from the chair he was perched in and slouched over to stand in front of Light, sticking one hip out and resting a hand on it in a manner very unlike L. Light could do nothing but stare in astonishment as L stared down at him, it seemed, seductively.

He gulped, his breathing getting heavy, "Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" L's expression changed instantly, from seductive to slightly put out.

"That should be obvious, Light-kun. I am seducing you." Light stifled a snort and sat up, turning to face the older man.

"Oh, my mistake." He grabbed the front of L's shirt, pulling him down into a searing kiss, moving to bite and suck his neck before pulling away, eyes shining and voice husky and deep. "You'll just have to punish me, then." L's eyes widened, and he flailed wildly for a moment, his mouth halfway open, as if poised for speech. Light gave another hard yank on L's shirt that sent him tumbling down to land solidly on Light. Light's smirk showed that he knew exactly what he was doing. He put one hand on the back of L's neck, pulling him in for another kiss while his other hand wandered south to caress L through his jeans. "Come on," he breathed, between kisses, "you call this punishment?" L's face flushed and he let Light touch him, kissing back without ever really taking charge. Finally, Light flipped them over, supporting himself on his palms. He blew a stray lock of hair from his eyes and huffed. "You're not doing anything. Why are you not doing anything?"

"You caught me off guard, Light-kun. I was not prepared." Light stared for a moment before bursting into guffaws. He rolled off of L and tried to catch his breath. "What could possibly be so funny, Light-kun?" L stared at Light, clearly annoyed.

"You just…said…that I…I caught you off guard!" he giggled.

"Why is this so funny?"

Light sobered up enough to deliver a coherent sentence. "The first time I kissed you, you were talking about a banana or something; it just seemed weird that you'd be more surprised this time than before." Light grinned and L's heart skipped a beat.

"I suppose you are right, Light-kun." L offered a shy half-smile and sat up. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Yes." L blinked wildly. Had he missed something?

"What?!"

"You asked me a question earlier and I didn't answer it. Yes, I love you, Ryuzaki."

L turned slightly pink but his face didn't change. "I suppose that makes us lovers then." Light pushed the detective onto his back and kissed him softly, slowly increasing the pressure until they pulled away, gasping. Light dragged a finger along L's jaw, making him shudder. As they kissed again, tongues swirling, Light started to remove L's shirt, pausing to break the kiss, and initiating it again as soon as the shirt was off. L's fingers worked clumsily at Light's buttons, finally undoing the last one, letting it hang from his shoulders as L's hands roughly caressed his torso, stopping every now and then to pinch and twist a sensitive nipple. Light enjoyed the unique and oddly sweet taste of L's mouth as he quickly unbuttoned and removed L's pants, tossing them across the room. Once more, he was delighted to discover L's lack of undergarments. He trailed kisses down L's chest, stopping to suck and tease L's nipples until they were pert nubs. Light dragged his tongue down L's stomach, swirling it in L's navel, relishing in the soft noises of pleasure that escaped his lover's lips. L groaned as his member was engulfed in the wet heat of Light's mouth, fighting a losing battle with his reflexes not to buck into Light's mouth. Light expertly (or so it seemed to L) ran his tongue along the underside of L's arousal, licking the tip gently as though it was a lollipop. Excitement flowed through L as a tremendous pressure built inside of him, and he cried out. Just before he came, Light moved away, much to L's displeasure.

"Why did you stop?" L pouted.

"You can't have all the fun," Light said, smiling and gesturing at his mostly clothed body. L blushed.

"I apologize, Light-kun. I was…caught up in the moment."

"Let's fix it, then." L slid Light's shirt down his arms, letting it pool on the comforter, moving his fingers to Light's belt. Light watched L's muscles shift beneath his warm, soft skin, his back bent and toes curled. He watched L's chest rise and fall with each breath and he suddenly felt the irresistible urge to kiss him again. He tilted L's head back and softly pressed his cool lips to L's warm ones. As they kissed, L made quick work of Light's belt and zipper shoving his pants to his knees. Light groaned as L pulled away, fingering the hem of Light's boxers with a small smile on his face. He looked up into Light's eyes and murmured, "Light-kun…is the first person I have ever loved like this." His cheeks burned and he wrapped his arms around Light's waist, burying his face in Light's stomach. L stopped supporting his own weight and pulled Light down on top of him. Light shifted so he wasn't squashing his lover and gently rubbed L's back. They covered themselves in the blanket and lay quietly in each other's arms.

TADA! Okay, so this whole thing has no real plot but that's okay. 'Cause I think I'm going to end it here. Okay, okay, I know I said that it was done but I got inspired while reading a Gravitation fic. I don't know. So, reviews are welcome and so are critiques! I love you all!


End file.
